Light emitting diodes (LEDs), as an alternative light source to the traditional incandescent and fluorescent lamps, have been widely implemented. For example, one common use for LED lights is for decorative lighting strings. The wide use of LEDs is the result of the high power efficiency, long lifetime and low cost of LED elements. Decorative light strings using LEDs are used for both interior and exterior applications. The moisture exposure resulting from outdoor use, such as from rain, snow, as well as other airborne contaminants, shorten the lifetime of lighting strings. Water-resistant lamp assemblies for use in LED lighting strings is necessary, not only for extended use of the LED string, but also for safety reasons.